


A Christmas Performance

by Kotori_Sonoda



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Sonoda/pseuds/Kotori_Sonoda
Summary: Holiday party at the Grandcypher and two gay erunes have a nice moment.
Relationships: Yuisis/Anthuria
Kudos: 7





	A Christmas Performance

The Grandcypher was packed for the holiday celebration. A nighttime party was being held and it was very lively. Many crewmembers were enjoying the sumptuous feast prepared just for this celebration, and they were also catching up with each other’s adventures. The rooms of the ship were filled with people having fun.  
Yuisis was already done with those pleasantries though. An area of the deck has been cordoned off to serve as a makeshift stage for their crewmembers who could perform, like Diantha, the numerous idols that have somehow ended up in the skydom, and now, Anthuria, who was entrancing the audience with her flaming dance.  
Accompanied with the music of the guitarist Aoidos, Anthuria danced on stage, much to the applause of the captivated audience. Yuisis’ heart fluttered as she was entranced by Anthuria’s performance on stage, with each dance move emphasizing her beauty. Anthuria caught her eye and gave her a wink and sent a flying kiss in her direction. The crowd went wild over that.  
Yuisis can’t help but feel jealous. Of course she knew that that was meant only for her, and that for the rest its simply a part of her performance.  
Finally as Aoidos was finishing his song, Anthuria also finished up her dance. The two bowed down and stepped off the stage, giving way for the next performers.

“Anthuria!”  
The redhead erune turned to the sound of her voice being called. She was backstage, resting up before she could participate in the other fesitivities.  
She could see her girlfriend, Yuisis, approaching her.  
“Yuisis! I saw you at the audience! Did you like my little gift?” she asked.  
“yes,”, Yuisis answered.  
“Oh, but why the slight frown on your face? Could it be.. that you’re jealous?” Anthuria said teasingly. “Yuisis, mafia princess, jealous, of my audience? Don’t already know that my lips are-for-you-only?” she said, saying those last words in a seductive tone.  
Yuisis decided to just cut to the chase and plant a kiss on Anthuria’s lips. Anthuria’s face reddened as Yuisis kept up with the kiss, using her tongue as well. Despite her being flustered Anthuria responded in kind. Finally Yuisis broke the kiss, leaving Anthuria looking very red.  
“There, I’ve taken back that kiss,” Yuisis said.  
Yuisis felt a tap on her shoulder, and she noticed Aoidos behind her.  
“What a girlfriend you have here, Anthuria! Very aggressive!” he laughed. “I can see she loves you very much.”  
“errm… yes,” Anthuria replied.  
“I’m sorry for borrowing her for this evening, but her dance was just the perfect accompaniment to my music,” Aoidos said to Yuisis.  
“Oh no, its fine,” Yuisis said. “I got to see her perform too, and your music really does enhance her performance.”  
“Why thank you,” Aoidos replied. He leaned in closer to Yuisis’ ear.  
“Vermillios will be preparing a fireworks display later! He’ll be firing them off the rear part of the ship – what was it called again, I forgot – but its supposed to be a secret finale to this night’s celebration. Just saying, so you two can get a good spot to watch from!”  
He then turned away from them and started walking towards the stage again. “The stage calls me once more. See you another time, ladies!”

Yuisis and Anthuria were at the section of the grandcypher’s deck, enjoying some drinks.  
“It’s been a year, huh?” Yuisis said.  
“What? Ah, yes… since we got together,” Anthuria said.  
Yuisis watched one of Anthuria’s performances while she was on another island and was entranced by her beauty. When she returned to the Grandcypher her heart skipped a beat when Djeeta introduced her to their newest crewmember, who was that dancer.  
“I remember!” Anthuria said. “You, a hardened warrior with men under your command, getting embarrassed when trying to ask me out…”  
“Ah, but you were embarrassed as well!’ Yuisis replied. “It really was awkward, wasn’t it?” Djeeta finally approached the two and asked them to go together on a simple mission to help some townsfolk, which ended up being an impromptu date.  
“You two clearly work together very well,” Djeeta said, “so I’m going to send you on another mission!” she said, while giving the two of them a knowing look. By the end of that month the two of them were girlfriends.  
“Really, she’s a sly one, that Djeeta,” Yuisis said. “But I have to thank her for letting us grow closer. She took Anthuria’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Yuisis! You know, if you do that-“  
“Oh, are you getting flustered just by this?” Yuisis teased.  
“N-no!” Anthuria said. “I’m not!” She said while blushing.  
The sky suddenly lit up with fireworks.  
“Beautiful…” Anthuria said.  
The two of them looked at the display of colors.  
“Not as beautiful as you,” Yuisis said. She reached out her hand and held Yuisis, cheek, facing her.  
“Yu-Yuisis?”  
Yuisis leaned in for a kiss. This time more tender. Both of them savored the moment as the fireworks erupted behind them.  
“So, what do you want to do after this?” Yuisis said as they broke the kiss.  
Anthuria had that seductive look on her face again. “How about.. a private show just for you?”  
Yuisis felt a warmness inside her as Anthuria said that. “Yes… let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Yes, this is because Anthuria and Yuisis had a scene together in the GBF Christmas story so I felt the need to write something.


End file.
